35 MENSAJES NUEVOS
by Qiutyvampire
Summary: Era su tercer aniversario y el lo habia olvidado, de nuevo *DING* Tienes un mensaje nuevo. -"Ya es muy tarde para disculparse"- ONE SHOT. AMUTO. RE-SUBIDO,para los que no entendieron,se había borrado una parte :) por favor léanlo nuevamente! Onegai :D


Yo minna!

Aqui mi primer one-shot, es algo que me vino de golpe y no dormí por escribirlo, espero que les guste mucho!

AVISO: Este capitulo esta re-subido, al parecer hubo un problema y se me borro una parte importante del shot al subirlo, ahora se porque no entendian xD por favor, vuelvan a leerlo, onegai! Creo que ahora si comprenderán :D

Muchisimas gracias por todos los que apoyan a diario!

Disfruten!

Minna Daisuki.

Qiutyvampire.

* * *

**35 MENSAJES NUEVOS.**

** CAPITULO ÚNICO.**

Frío.

Gente pasando frente a mi.

Lluvia.

Gente mirandome con pena.

La gota que derramo el vaso. Al fin te dignabas a aparecer, con otra, alegaste que era tu amiga y que ella te habia prestado el paraguas que ahora ambos compartian.

Las lagrimas se agolpan, pero no las puedo dejar salir.

Definitivamente, esto se termino.

-0000000-

-"Buenos dias amor"- me saludas como si nada.

Es lunes en la mañana y estoy esperando el autobús que me llevara al trabajo, cuando de repente apareciste.

-"¿Que haces aqui? Se supone que siempre vamos juntos en mi auto?"- dices, intentando llevarme contigo.

Me suelto bruscamente, las personas nos miran curiosas.

-"¿Por que tan seria?"- preguntas divertido.

No respondo, tampoco pienso hacerlo con el resto de preguntas que seguirán.

Te ignoro olímpicamente y subo al autobús que ya ha llegado.

-"¡Amu!"- te escucho gritar antes de que las puertas se cierren, se que jamas subirías a uno.

Llego al primer asiento vacío que me encuentro y lo ocupo.

***DING***

Un mensaje, de seguro tuyo, ya debiste notar que bloquee tu numero para no recibir tus llamadas.

-"Disculpe señorita"-

Dirijo mi atención hacia un lado.

-"Me temo que esto es suyo"- aquel desconocido me tiende mi billetera -"La dejo caer al subir"-

La tomo sorprendida y agradezco al, ahora viendolo bien, guapo y amable extraño.

-"¿Esta ocupado?"- pregunta el, señalando el asiento de junto.

Le respondo con una negativa y el toma asiento.

***DING***

Envía todos los mensajes que quieras, Ikuto, no me tomare la molestia de siquiera abrirlos.

***DING***

Es muy tarde para disculpas.

***DING***

Todo se acabo.

***DING***

-"Carajo"- susurro enojada, el guapo desconocido me mira con sorpresa.

Lo miro avergonzada y me disculpo.

***DING***

***DING***

***DING***

Maldicion, muero de curiosidad.

-"Veo que esta ignorando los mensajes"- dice de repente el amable extraño -"Su novio ¿Acaso?"-

-"Ex"- respondo fríamente.

***DING***

Una sonrisa se forma en los labios del chico.

-"Suena desesperado"-

-"Despues de lo que hizo, no es raro que lo este"- digo tajante.

Una chispa de curiosidad brilla en los ojos del chico, pero al parecer es muy educado para inmiscuirse en la vida privada de una desconocida.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, me decido a hablar, de todas maneras necesitaba desahogarme con alguien ; Seria imposible contarle algo asi a Rima, mucho peor a Utau.

***DING***

***DING***

Joder, ¿Cual es tu problema, Ikuto?.

-"Este viernes que paso..."- comienzo a contar.

Me doy cuenta de que tengo toda la atencion del desconocido.

-"Fue nuestro tercer aniversario"- continúe -"Lo espere una hora, comenzó a llover, intente caminar rápidamente hacia algun lugar donde me pudiera guardar de la lluvia, mi tacón se arruino y tuve que caminar descalza hasta el restaurante donde se supone ibamos a cenar"-

El extraño me mira con pena.

-"Eso no es todo"- aclaro.

-"¿Aun hay mas?"- pregunta sorprendido.

-"Despues de llegar totalmente empapada al restaurante, me ofrecen una toalla para secarme, tuve que hacerlo afuera ya que no podia entrar sin zapatos"- me detengo y tomo aire -"Espere cerca de una hora y el aun no aparecía, cuando al fin llego no lo hizo solo"-

El desconocido frunce sus labios.

-"Llego con una compañera de trabajo, se disculpo ya que al parecer no pudo terminar antes, cuando salio estaba lloviendo y ya que su compañera llevaba un paraguas se ofrecio a acompañarlo"-

-"Me pregunte a mi misma porque no habia ido en su auto, su oficina estaba a menos de dos cuadras del restaurante"- suspiro y me doy cuenta que estoy cerca de mi parada.

-"¿Crees que te engaño?"- pregunta el chico.

Niego con delicadeza.

-"Dijo que queria presentarnos a ambas, al parecer ellos son amigos desde niños. El olvido nuestro aniversario, de nuevo"- dije levantandome del asiento -"Asi como olvido que hoy es mi cumpleaños"-

El extraño se levanta y me deja pasar.

-"Feliz cumpleaños, Amu"- dice el, sonriendo.

Lo miro sin salir de la sorpresa.

-"Escuche a tu novio, ex, cuando subiste al autobús, estaba detras tuyo"- explica el -"Disculpa si fue muy atrevido de mi parte"-

Sonrio en agradecimiento y me despido del extraño.

Me bajo con cuidado del autobús y camino con lentitud hacia mi oficina.

***DING***

Me sobresalto al escuchar el sonido, suspiro y saco mi celular.

_35 mensajes nuevos._

¡¿35?! No podia creerlo, estuve tan distraída en el autobús que ni siquiera escuche los mensajes.

Entro al edificio y suspiro, siendo Ikuto, sus mensajes serian largos testamentos.

Miro el reloj, aun faltaban treinta minutos para la hora de llegada, me siento en una banca y abro el primer mensaje.

**Mensaje#1**  
_Amu ¿Que rayos sucede contigo? No puedes dejarme hablando solo, no sabes lo mal que me vi. _

Suspiro. Maldito Ikuto y su orgullo.

**Mensaje#2**  
_Amu, baja en este momento de ese sucio autobús, estoy siguiendolo, asi que baja en la siguiente parada. _

**Mensaje#3**  
_¿Donde estas? No te veo entre los que bajaron, ¿Acaso sigues ahi arriba?_

**Mensaje#4**  
_Me detuve en el semáforo, baja en la siguiente parada y espera ahí. _

**Mensaje#5**  
_Estoy aqui y no te veo, en serio, baja. _

**Mensaje#6**  
_Amu Hinamori, te ordeno que bajes de ese autobús. _

**Mensaje#7**  
_¿Al menos estas leyendo los mensajes?_

**Mensaje#8**  
_¡Responde! ¿Como quieres que sepa lo que te pasa si ni siquiera respondes?_

**Mensaje#9**  
_Amu, ¿Quien es ese chico con el que estas hablando?_

**Mensaje#10**  
_¿Por que agachas la mirada?_

**Mensaje#11**  
_¿Por que te sonríe?_

**Mensaje#12**  
_Estas hablando demasiado con el, bajate en este momento del autobús. _

**Mensaje#13**  
_Amu, ese chico, es peligroso, bajate de ahi._

**Mensaje#14**  
_Acabo de verlo en el periodico de la mañana, es un ladron buscado, hace dos semanas robo un autobus y lo estrello antes de incendiarlo, Amu por el amor de Dios baja de ahi. _

Miro el mensaje, en shock. ¿Un ladron? Pero, el se veia tan amigable y educado.

Reviso mi billetera con las manos temblorosas, estaba vacía, me habian robado todo lo que tenia.

**Mensaje#15**  
_Mi amor, olvida todo, disculpame, disculpame por favor, baja Amu, por favor baja. _

**Mensaje#16**  
_Lee los mensaje por favor, Amu no quiero perderte._

**Mensaje#17**  
_Amu no puedo estar tranquilo, por favor querida bajate. _

**Mensaje#18**  
_Amu, estrellare el auto contra ese bus si no te bajas. _

**Mensaje#19**  
_Amor, no te quiero perder, no en tu cumpleaños, por favor baja. _

Abro mis ojos con sorpresa, el si recordo mi cumpleaños.

**Mensaje#20**  
_Amu, me acaba de detener una patrulla, te perdí de vista en el semáforo y sobrepase el limite de velocidad, por favor dime que estas a salvo. _

**Mensaje#21**  
_Amu, respondeme, estoy desesperado. _

**Mensaje#22**  
_Por favor mi amor, estoy preocupado, respondeme._

**Mensaje#23**  
_Amu, me voy a morir si no respondes, por favor, te lo suplico, respondeme. _

**Mensaje#24**  
_Mi amor, feliz cumpleaños, disculpame por haber sido tan estúpido, no debí llevar a mi amiga esa noche, no en nuestro aniversario, no debí hacerte esperar tanto y mi peor error fue haber dejado que te marcharas sin haberte explicado todo, he cometido muchos errores a lo largo de nuestra relacion, Amu por favor, baja de ese autobús. _

**Mensaje#25**  
_Estoy en camino a tu oficina por favor esperame afuera. _

**Mensaje#26**  
_Dime que estas bien, no has respondido ni un mensaje._

**Mensaje#27**  
_Mi amor, estoy demasiado preocupado, le explique a la patrulla lo del ladron, ya voy para allá con ellos, espérame corazón. _

Leo el mensaje y suspiro aliviada, estuve en peligro y ni siquiera sabia, aunque ese chico se veía tan amable.

Decido salir a esperar a Ikuto, pero mejor le respondo antes. Antes de hacerlo, recuerdo los mensaje faltantes.

**Mensaje#28**  
_Estimado cliente, damos nuestras mas sinceras disculpas por la falta de servicio, el dia jueves en la noche una de nuestras antenas cayo debido al mal clima, recibira una compensacion y los mensajes y llamadas le llegaran en cuestión de tiempo, gracias por preferirnos y lamentamos las molestias causadas._

Mis piernas tiemblan al leer los mensajes, ¿Fuera de servicio? ¿Mi telefono estuvo fuera de servicio? ¿Cuando?

Reviso rapidamente mi lista de llamadas. Mas de cuarenta llamadas perdidas de Ikuto.

Me siento tan estúpida, maldita compañia de teléfonos.

**Mensaje#29**  
_Mi amor, feliz aniversario, te estoy llamando pero me sale que estas fuera de alcance, te amo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al estar otro año conmigo, estoy muy muy feliz, ya quiero verte esta noche. Utau me prohibió verte, dijo que ella pasaría por tu casa a recojerte de mañana. _

¿Utau? Estaba tan enojada ese dia en la mañana que tome un taxi para venir a la oficina.

**Mensaje#30**  
_Amu Hinamori, ¿Donde rayos estas? Estoy tocando la bocina desde hace media hora ¿Acaso ya te fuiste? Maldito Ikuto, se supone que debía avisarte, si no estas me marcho, responde el mensaje en este momento, de otra forma me iré sin esperar ni un minuto. _

Utau se debió enojar mucho, revise si ella habia llamado, 15 llamadas perdidas. Estoy pensando seriamente en cambiar de compañia de telefono.

**Mensaje#31**  
_Amor, no creerás quien es mi nueva jefa. ¡Mi amiga de la infancia, Yua! Saldre a almorzar con ella, al parecer va a casarse y quiere presentarme a su prometido. Te amo, no he recibido una respuesta, Utau llamo a insultarme por que al parecer te marchaste temprano, ¿Esta todo bien?_

**Mensaje#32**  
_Amu, estoy muy enojado, no he podido comunicarme contigo desde la mañana, ¿Acaso estas enojada por algo? Bien, tal vez solo sea mucho trabajo, te amo, por favor respóndeme cuando estes libre. _

**Mensaje#33**  
_Mi amor, lo siento mucho, tengo demasiado papeleo que terminar, el viejo nos ha puesto a trabajar a todos, ni siquiera pude almorzar, ¡Estoy muriendo de hambre! te extraño demasiado, por favor adelantate y esperame en el restaurante. _

**Mensaje#34**  
_Amor, parece que va a llover, el cielo se esta nublando jajaja por favor abrigate bien y esperame en el restaurante para que no te mojes, lleva un paraguas por si acaso, te amo, aun no puedo ubicarte y en el trabajo me dicen que ya saliste, ve con cuidado. _

**Mensaje#35**  
_Amor, supongo que ya debes haber llegado al restaurante, espero que no te moleste pero iré con Yua, su prometido tambien estará ahi, iré caminando porque mi auto no enciende, te amo, ya quiero ver lo guapa que has de estar, te comeré a besos asi que preparate._

Soy una tonta, una completa idiota, merezco estar en ese autobús y recibir el castigo.

Estuviste intentando comunicarte conmigo todo el dia, sin contar las innumerables llamadas perdidas y los mensajes de voz que dejabas en mi contestadora, los cuales borre sin revisar.

Habia terminado contigo y aun asi intentabas explicarme todo.

El sonido de sirenas inundo el aire.

Por instinto miro el reloj, habian pasado quince minutos.

Sin pensarlo, corro hacia el exterior, hacia la parada de autobús.

Mas de una docena de patrulla policiales, ambulancias y bomberos se dirigen en dirección hacia donde fue el bus del cual me habia bajado hace no mas de veinte minutos.

Siento que me agarran bruscamente por detras y grito, intentando soltarme. Me giran de forma violenta y al instante siento mi rostro ser golpeado contra algo duro.

-"¡¿En que carajo estabas pensando, Amu?!"- Ikuto.

Levanto mi vista y me encuentro con tus ojos, húmedos por las lagrimas.

-"¡Maldita sea! Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma"-

Sonrio conmovida y te abrazo con fuerza. Las lagrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos, aun no son las ocho de la mañana y siento que me voy a desmayar por tantas sorpresas, estoy a un susto del infarto.

Tomas mi rostro entre tus manos y lo cubres de pequeños besos.

-"Nunca jamas te separes de mi"- dices suavemente, besandome con dulzura.

-"Te amo, te amo, te amo"- dices entre sollozos.

-"Fui una tonta, me enoje sin razon, no tenia señal, mi maldito celular no tenia señal"- intento explicarte mientras hipaba por el llanto.

-"Lo se, Utau me lo comento, por eso te llamaba a casa, Yua se caso ayer, intentaba convencerte de que me acompañes, sabes que no pude decirle que no"-

Asiento y te beso antes de que termines.

Una ambulancia pasa de regreso y en ese momento recuerdo todo, mis piernas se vuelven gelatina y mi corazon quiere salir de mi pecho.

-"¿Que paso con el autobús?"- pregunto asustada.

-"No lo se, deje el auto tirado en cuanto llegue y corrí a buscarte por todos lados, cuando te vi solo se me ocurrió saltar encima tuyo, disculpa si te asuste"- dices abrazandome fuerte.

-"Por favor Amu, promete que nunca mas en tu vida volverás a hacerme pasar un susto como el de hoy"- dices juntando tu mano y la mia -"Prometelo"-

Te beso, algo nerviosa y asiento.

-"Te amo, Ikuto"-

Poco despues me entere que el ladrón habia muerto en el percance, muchas personas resultaron heridas, pero gracias a que Ikuto dio la alerta a tiempo, se pudo evitar una desgracia mayor.

¿Que habría pasado si ese dia yo no hubiera subido al autobús? Muchas personas habrían muerto si Ikuto no hubiera leído el periódico para informarse sobre la antena que se cayo y no hubiera visto la noticia del ladrón.

Despues de ese dia, Ikuto no me permitió subir a otro autobús, no se separaba de mi cuando leía alguna noticia sobre algun ladrón o asesino, inclusive me cambio de compañia de telefono.

Un mes despues del incidente, me propuso matrimonio, diciendo que solo podia estar segura a su lado, ya iba siendo hora.

Jamas olvide a aquel chico.

A veces sueño que estoy en el mismo autobús y que de repente me veo envuelta en llamas, Ikuto me dice que intente olvidar, que fue una tragedia que se pudo evitar.

Pero siempre me estoy preguntando si de alguna forma podia evitarlo, que el muera.

Camino hacia mi bolso y saco la billetera que llevaba aquel dia, la abro y saco un pequeño papel, que desdoblo cuidadosamente.

_Querida Amu:_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, diez años para ser exactos. Tal vez no me recuerdes, mi nombre es Kukai Souma. Fuimos novios en el instituto medio, pero si no me recuerdas, seguramente tampoco recordaras eso._

_Hace diez años, te viste involucrada en un accidente automovilístico, te embarque en un autobús, sin darme cuenta que el conductor estaba ebrio; Hubo un choque, uno muy grande y crei que habias muerto.  
Viví con ese resentimiento por mucho tiempo, hasta que decidí tomar venganza, busque al chofer, que injustamente sobrevivió, junto conmigo tambien habian varias personas que se unieron a mi causa y con ellos comenzamos la misión de castigar a todos aquellos conductores que nos habian quitado a un ser amado.  
El turno del conductor era hoy.  
Hace unos dias te vi en la calle y supe que estabas viva. Despues del choque tus padres se mudaron y jamas supe nada mas.  
Que dicha senti al volverte a ver y luego vi a tu novio, tu no eras feliz o eso fue lo que note, esperando toda empapada y descalza, a un chico que llego con otra.  
Lastimosamente yo habia tomado la decisión de asesinar al sujeto del autobús y ya no podia dar marcha atrás.  
Quiero pedirte perdón por no haberte buscado.  
Te amo, siempre te ame, jamas te olvide.  
Se feliz Amu, cuando alcances tu felicidad, alcanzare mi paz.  
Siempre tuyo.  
Kukai Souma._

Un poco mas abajo, con letra torcida y algo apresurada, habia algo mas escrito.

_Que sorpresa me lleve al encontrarte en el bus, en cierta forma mi plan se arruino, pero ya que sabia que probablemente no saldría vivo, me alegro verte por ultima vez y mas aun haberte podido desear un ultimo feliz cumpleaños, porque no, a pesar del tiempo no lo he olvidado, aunque no se si pueda deseartelo cara a cara.  
Tu billetera cayo despues de que subiste apresurada, al parecer acababas de discutir con tu novio.  
Hay un puesto libre junto a ti, me acercare, no creo que me recuerdes.  
Saque todas las cosas de tu billetera, queria llevarme conmigo un ultimo recuerdo tuyo.  
Gracias por hacerme feliz hasta el final. _

Mi corazon se estrujo al leer nuevamente la carta. ¿Quien era Kukai Souma?

Supongo que no lo sabre jamas, pero despues de leer la carta, desee con todo mi corazon el haberlo podido salvar.

Donde quiera que estes Kukai Souma, espero que al fin hayas encontrado la paz.

-"Amu"- tocan a la puerta.

-"Pase"- dije suavemente regresando la carta a la billetera.

-"¿Estas lista? Ya es hora de salir"- dijo mi madre sonriendo mientras se acercaba a mi.

-"Mama ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"-

Mi madre sonríe en afirmacion y termina de arreglar mi velo.

-"¿Conoces a algun Kukai Souma?"- pregunto mirandola fijamente a los ojos.

Mi madre se sorprende, llevándose las manos a la boca.

-"Hija, tu...¿Donde escuchaste ese nombre?"- pregunto anonadada.

-"Era el chico del bus, el que hablo conmigo mientras iba al trabajo, recuerdas, del que te contó Ikuto"- dije yo.

Mi madre sonrio con tristeza.

-"Es mejor que no pienses en eso hija, ya despues hablaremos de eso, por ahora solo piensa en el hombre que te esta esperando en el altar"-

Sonrio llena de felicidad.

El dia de hoy, tres años despues, me encuentro aqui, a unos cuantos pasos de jurarle amor eterno a mi amado Ikuto.

Puedo decir con seguridad que si los eventos de ese dia no se hubieran dado de tal forma, Ikuto y yo no seriamos tan felices como lo somos ahora.

La marcha nupcial suena cuando doy el primer paso dentro de la iglesia y todas las miradas se posan en mi.

Miro a Ikuto, nerviosa y puedo ver que el esta igual, le sonrio y apresuro mi paso, tanto asi que mi padre tiene que sostenerme fuerte para evitar que corra hacia el altar, la escena se gana unas carcajadas por parte de los invitados.

Por fin llego al altar e Ikuto me toma de la mano.

-"Te amo"- me dice dulcemente.

-"Te amo, Ikuto"- respondo dando un ligero apretón a su mano.

Dime Kukai Souma, ¿Ya encontraste tu paz?

Yo encontre mi felicidad, estando junto a Ikuto.

Dime, ¿Estas en paz?

Volteo mi mirada hacia una esquina de la iglesia, ahí estaba el, con sus ojos verdes brillando de alegría y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos hemos alcanzado la felicidad.


End file.
